


Shining

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go clubbing and Harry's drink gets spiked, and he's pretty sure that whenever Louis touches him, he shines. However, he's also quite certain that if Louis lets go of him, he'll die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry and Louis had decided to go out clubbing. They hadn't been out just the two of them in a while, and they figured it was high time. They'd been here for a few hours now, and Harry had had quite a bit to drink, and therefore really needed to take a piss. He leaned over to Louis, telling him where he was going and that he'd be right back.

He stumbled off to the toilets, saying hello to a few people who stopped him on the way. He made his way into the loo, which was much more brightly lit than the rest of the club. He squinted his eyes to block out a bit of the light and went about his business before zipping his trousers back up and making his way back out into the main area of the club.

When he got back to the bar, his drink was right where he'd left it, but Louis was nowhere in sight. He grabbed up his cup and made his way onto the dance floor, searching for Louis. He wandered around, sipping at the alcohol in his cup, running into people here and there until he finally spotted Louis standing in a corner talking to a few girls who looked as if they were far too young to be in this club.

He popped up next to Louis, who flashed him a smile, and then went back to his conversation with the girls. They were fans apparently, and Harry smiled at them all before telling them to get home to their mums, at which they groaned and scampered away.

Louis laughed, "You're such a party pooper, Hazza." He joked.

"Those girls had to be no more than thirteen!" Harry complained. "Terrible behavior sneaking in here like that. And not everyone here is as nice as you or me, Lou. I'm just looking out for them. Especially if they're fans, I don't want them getting hurt. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"You're going to make a great dad someday, Harry." Louis smiled, as Harry took a big gulp of his drink.

"Only with you right there next to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry set his empty cup down on a random table and took Louis' hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor. They generally tried not to spend too much time too close to each other when they went out, just because they didn't want to get into trouble with management. But sometimes they'd let loose and allow themselves to just be free, and Harry felt like tonight should be one of those nights. He wanted to dance with his boyfriend and he didn't care who saw. And besides, friends danced together all the time. Just because he and Louis wanted to dance together shouldn't make anyone automatically assume they were dating, and if it did, that was their problem (even if they were right).

Harry spun Louis around, and Louis stumbled a bit, giggling. Harry took Louis by the waist and began to sway his hips for him, moving them from side to side. Suddenly, Harry began to feel a little bit woozy. Almost too dizzy to stand. But he didn't want to ruin their night.

"I feel a bit dizzy." He commented.

"Want to sit down, Hazza?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just had a bit much to drink, I think."

"Are you sure? We can go sit down."

"M'fine." Harry smiled.

He really didn't feel bad. A tad dizzy, and a little bit giggly all of a sudden. Not giggly from alcohol, though. Alcohol didn't make him giggly. Giggly from something else. Something strange. He suddenly felt a strong urge to just...Touch everything. Like the hair of that girl standing in the corner. It was long and dark and it looked smooth and he wanted to run his fingers through it. Or the puddle of alcohol underneath the bar where someone had just spilled their drink. It was probably cold and wet and he wanted to dip his fingers in it and maybe rub it around on his face just to see what it would feel like. Or Louis' chest. Louis' chest was firm and warm and soft and nice, and he could touch that without moving.

He lifted his hands from Louis' hips and began to run them down the older boy's chest, feeling the muscles beneath the warm skin, running his fingers over his nipples and giggling slightly at the feel of them. Louis looked at him, an amused expression on his face.

"What exactly is so funny, Harold?"

"Nothing." Harry hummed happily. "You feel nice."

Harry pulled Louis close to his body and began slow dancing with him, although the music playing in the club was fit for a rave. He closed his eyes and pressed Louis' face to his chest and began humming some song, although he didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was beautiful. He was vaguely aware that they were still in the club, but his mind was far away. On a cloud somewhere, floating through the sky. He sort of felt like maybe he was shining. He opened his eyes to make sure, but his body looked normal. He could've sworn he was going to be shining. And how cool would that have been?

He was always shining really, when Louis was with him, even if he couldn't see it. He just knew that he was. Louis made him shine.

He suddenly felt a very urgent need to stay attached to Louis. Because if he let Louis go he wouldn't shine anymore, and he liked shining. He liked it when he was with Louis, and he liked it when Louis was holding him.

They continued to sway to the music that Harry had created in his own mind, and Louis was breathing gently against Harry's overheated chest. After a while, Louis pulled back, his arms still wrapped gently around Harry's waist.

"Harry, people are going to start staring." He told him. "We've got to stop now, love."

Harry sighed, but released his hold on Louis, never fully losing contact with his skin, though. He just felt like something bad might happen if he did.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Louis told him.

He went to walk away, and suddenly Harry could feel his life being sucked out of him. He could actually feel it. If he stopped holding onto Louis he was going to die and he didn't want to die. He was so young and he had so much left to do. He couldn't let Louis let go of him, he couldn't.

"Lou, wait!" He said urgently, grabbing Louis' hand tightly in his.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, suddenly knowing that he was shining again. He vaguely wondered if other people could see him shining, even if he couldn't see it himself. "Jus' wanna hold your hand."

"Normally I'd tell you no, because we're in public, but you're being awfully cute tonight."

Harry grinned brightly, squeezing Louis' hand just a little tighter, "Love you, Boo Bear."

"Love you, too, Hazza." Louis told him with a smile.

They walked over to the bar and Louis ordered his drink, "Did you want anything, Harry?" Louis asked, although the look in his eyes clearly showed Harry that Louis really did not think he should be drinking.

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "I still feel funny." His words were slurring more than they had been earlier, which Harry thought was strange. Shouldn't he be getting less drunk as time passed?

Louis got his drink and tried to remove his hand from Harry's, but once again, Harry could feel the life leaving him. He gripped Louis' hand tighter, and Louis gave him a funny look.

"Jus' wanna hol' yer hand, Booey Boo Bear." Harry said, trying to tuck himself into Louis' side. The more of him that was touching Louis at once, the brighter he could swear he was shining.

"Did you sneak more to drink when I wasn't looking?"

Harry shook his head violently, "Nope. Nope nope, Lou. Just needa hold ya."

"Alright, Harry." Louis laughed. "No more alcohol, though, alright?"

"'Kay. Promise."

"You're cute." Louis said quietly.

Harry had to look down at himself again, because he was certain little sparks of light would be spurting from his fingertips or something. Glitter falling from his eyes when he blinked. He didn't know. He just knew that he was supposed to be shining. He could feel it. Maybe only Louis could see it. Maybe that was the trick. It was a way for Louis to know when he was making Harry happy.

"Lou, m'I shining?"

"What?" Louis asked, laughing.

"Am. I. Shining?"

"I don't know what you mean, Harry."

"S'there light coming off of me? Am I made of glitter?"

"Nope. Why d'you ask?" Louis questioned.

Harry sighed, "Feels like I should be shining."

"You've definitely had far too much to drink."

Harry sighed again, and Louis went to walk away. Harry quickly scampered along with him, so as not to lose contact with his hand, and Louis looked back at him with a small smile on his lips. A few people came over to talk with them, and Louis tried to shake their hands, but Harry wouldn't let go, and he held his cup in the other.

"Harry, let go for a second."

Harry shook his head, "Can't."

"Honestly, Harry. Just a moment."

"No, Lou, no!" Harry said, bordering on hysteric. Didn't Louis know he'd die if he let go? He had to know. "Please, Lou."

"Alright, Harry. Calm down. It's been too long since you've had a drink. You're not taking it well." Louis said to him. "Please excuse him. He's had a bit too much to drink tonight. I may need to get him home soon."

Louis continued to chat with their new acquaintances while Harry glanced around the room, taking in the lights and the sound, and everything was moving in slow motion.

A while later, the people Louis had been talking to walked away, and Louis tried to remove his hand from Harry's again.

"Louis, stop!" Harry shouted, and Louis shushed him with a finger to the lips. "Lou, you can't let go. Please don't kill me, Louis, I can't-"

"Harry." Louis interrupted. "Shh, love. Shh. I've got to use the loo."

"No, Louis, you can't let go of me. I don't want to disappear. I don't want to die. Louis, please don't let go of me, please."

"Harry, what are you on about?"

"When you stop touching me I'm going to die, Louis. I just know it. I can feel it. Every time you try to let go I can just feel the life trying to leave my body. I don't wanna die, Louis, I don't." Harry began to sob, and Louis pulled Harry into his chest.

"Hush, love. You aren't going to die." Louis soothed. "I think someone spiked your drink, Harry. I don't know what kind of drug causes this sort of reaction, but this isn't just the alcohol. We're going to get you home, okay?"

"Don't let go." Harry whispered.

"I won't. I've got you."

Harry nodded and they made their way outside. Louis hailed a cab and they both climbed into it, Harry tightening his grip on Louis' hand to make sure neither of them let go by accident.

"We'll be home in just a few minutes, love." Louis whispered soothingly in his ear, and Harry felt sparkly now. Not like he was shining, but like he was sparkly. Like a princess tiara or something.

"Hey, Louis?"

"Hm?"

"I really love you."

"I really love you, too, Hazza."

They drove on in silence, and Harry looked out the window, watching the trees a buildings go by in a blur, getting entirely dizzy and also a little giggly and maybe a bit curious about what would happen if he lived in a tree. He and Louis could live in a tree together. That'd be nice. Like monkeys, but not monkeys at all.

They arrived at their home before Harry knew it, and they managed to get out of the cab without letting go of each other's hands. Louis paid the taxi driver, and then he was on his way.

They made their way inside, and Louis sat down on the couch, pulling Harry down next to him.

"Harry, you need to listen to me carefully, alright?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Someone spiked your drink, okay? I'm certain of it. Now, listen. I know you think that if I let go of you you're going to die, but you won't, I promise."

"I will, though, Lou! I will!"

"You won't." Louis told him calmly. "Would I ever ever do something that could kill you, Harry?"

"No." Harry mumbled.

"Then it won't kill you if I let go of your hand, because I'm about to."

"No, Louis, please don't. Louis, I don't want to die!" Harry was feeling quite hysterical. Why didn't Louis understand?

"You're not going to die, okay? I promise you that. Now I'm going to let go in three,"

"No, Lou, don't!"

"Two,"

"Louis, I'm really not going to make it. Please don't kill me, Louis."

"One!" Louis said, slipping his hand out of Harry's grasp.

Harry let out a loud scream before looking down and realizing that he wasn't dead.

"See? You're fine. You're still my same happy little living, breathing Hazza, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed.

"I told you you'd be just fine."

"I just don't want you to leave me." Harry sighed. "Felt like I was dying."

"I'm right here, Harry. I'm not going anywhere. Sometimes I just have to let go of you for a bit, physically, but that doesn't mean I'm not always here mentally, okay? You're not dying."

Harry sighed, feeling suddenly relieved, "You know I shine when I'm with you?"

"You mentioned something like that earlier." Louis told him.

Harry scooted over, tucking himself into Louis' side and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, "I really really shine. Like the sun or a star in the night. It feels like it's blindingly bright but then when I look at myself I just look ordinary." He sighed, frustrated.

"Maybe you're shining on the inside, love." Louis said, rubbing Harry's arm soothingly.

"Mmm." Harry hummed. "That's nice."

Louis kissed him on the top of the head.

"My insides are shining right now, I think. If you cut me open I could probably light up all of London." Harry smiled.

"I'd rather not go cutting my boyfriend in half, so I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Okay." Harry grinned.

He lifted his head, connecting his lips to Louis', and if he had been shining before, he was pretty sure even the sun couldn't compare to him now.


End file.
